In a package in which is sealingly mounted an electronic component such as an infrared sensor, an acceleration sensor, a gyro sensor, or a quartz resonator, a decrease in internal pressure in the package is demanded to improve the characteristics of the electronic component. As a way to lower the internal pressure in the package, as disclosed in Patent Literature 1, there is known placement of a getter material inside the package. The placement of the getter material, onto which are adsorbed gas molecules present inside the package, helps reduce the internal pressure in the package. Moreover, according to Patent Literature 1, a wiring board and a lid body constituting the package are sealingly attached to each other via a brazing material.